Hitherto, various types of assembly-kits or ready-made ornaments or decorations, etc., have been widely sold on a commercial basis.
These assembly-kits are composed of ready-made, variously shaped, colored, and/or sized pieces from which an ornament, a decoration or a toy such as a doll, human models, animal models, building models, ship models, car models, airplane models and the like are assembled in the form of ready-made shapes, designs, sizes and/or colors.
In addition, various ready-made accessories such as earrings, bracelets, brooches, and accessories combined with hairpins, are widely sold on a commercial basis and are widely used.
Similarly, a georama-kit from which various panoramic landscape models of, for example, historical battlefields or natural landscapes, exhibited with a three-dimensional visuality, can be assembled, are sold on a commercial basis and are widely used, particularly by hobbyists in these fields.
The georama-kit is composed of a mixture of crushed paper and a binder, silicone compound to be molded, and plastic sheets and color paints and the like, which can be formed or reformed by combining various shapes or colors as desired.
Such ready-made ornaments or decorations, ready-made accessories and/or georama-kits are usually brightly colored, well-shaped, properly designed, moderate in size, and economically priced, and thus have become widely used, due to their mass-production by injection molding, etc., on an industrial basis.
In addition, the various ready-made pieces for the above-described assembly-kits are mass-produced on an industrial basis.
Many consumers, however, generally think and act from individually different points of view and their value judgements, and accordingly, their various needs or desires for a variety of creative activities cannot be easily satisfied by the ready-made products or assembly-kits as described above.
Accordingly, to meet these needs and desires in the case of ready-made products or assembly-kits composed of ready-made pieces, a great many combinations of pieces in different colors, designs, sizes, and shapes must be prepared.
To prepare so many pieces, a great many dies for molding must be prepared, to obtain various kinds of products, in spite of small production volume thereof, and this use of a great many dies for molding, and the production of various kinds of products, inevitably considerably increases production costs and sales costs.
Also, a problem arises in all of these various kinds of goods must be controlled while being transported and stored.
As a result of extensive investigations noting such a background, the inventor of this invention has found that it is possible to solve the problems noted above by a plastic-model kit according to the present invention.